The age-old practice of swaddling is a method of wrapping babies in garments of various materials and styles. Studies have shown that the benefits of swaddling include a reduction in sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) as well as improved sleep habits. Unfortunately, there is a safety concern associated with swaddling. This issue relates to securing an infant's arms in an effective manner to avoid the arms wriggling out of the swaddle. If the infant's arms are not properly secured, there is a risk of the swaddle garment moving upwards towards the infant's face if the infant attempts to free the infant's hands. This is a serious concern, as no swaddle garment should cover an infant's face. In some instances, the infant's arms are simply too strong to hold in its swaddle.
In other instances, parents may have difficulty mastering the unique swaddling technique. Many swaddle garments also pose a challenge of holding infant's arms in place due to the lightweight fabric that is often used. All of these issues may be compounded. It is common for parents who experience these challenges to simply abandon swaddling their babies altogether for fear of their child's safety. Therefore there is a need for securing an infant's arms in a fail-safe manner when using a swaddling cloth.